Not gonna get us
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Tadase is kidnapped... By Ikuto. Yaoi, Rated M. Songfic. Takuto. yeah, short I know. But just read the story


_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

Tadase was sitting on his bed. Well, more or likely a random bed. He wasn't in his house, nope, he was in a strange place. Alone. Someone had taken him there last night, and he didn't know how to get out. The walls were just walls, with no windows, or holes or anything. It did have a door though, however, it was locked. It was a cold, small, isolated room. Tadase couldn't bear it in there. He wanted to go back home to his house, see his Ikuto-Nii-San, maybe hang out with his friends, or just sit and watch T.V or something.

Knock. Tadase looked to the door. There was obviously a person standing outside of it, considering the knocking.

Knock, knock. He got up and slowly walked to the door. The person kept knocking. What was he supposed to do, unlock it? Couldn't they just open it?

"Tadase!" Tadase snapped his head around, but no one was there. Where did the voice come from?

"Tadase! Open the door!" He fixed his eyes onto the door, and backed away. It was probably a kidnapper. But why did they know his name?

"Damn it…" Tadase quickly hid behind the bed, and waited for the person to come in. The door handle clicked, turned, and the door whipped open, revealing a midnight blue headed teenager.

"Ikuto?" Ikuto looked to Tadase, and smirked. He walked slightly over to him, and put out his arms. Tadase's eyes widened and he sank to the floor.

"W-what's going on? Why are you here?" He mumbled consciously to himself, but Ikuto heard, with his sensitive hearing.

"Tadase… I don't want anyone stopping us… Not out parents, friends, no one. They're not going to get us…" Ikuto said, stepping over to Tadase. Tadase shook his head. What was Ikuto going to do? Ikuto bent down, and hugged Tadase.

"I love you…." He whispered. Tadase's eyes went wide. Ikuto loved him? Ikuto loved…

Unconsciously, Tadase wrapped his arms around Ikuto. He was scared, but didn't care. He had also loved Ikuto. Well, he wasn't exactly on terms with his love for the older teenager, but he was almost positive. Positive enough to not go crazy.

_They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us...._

Ikuto smirked and pinned Tadase to the cold, hard floor. Tadase shivered as some of his bare skin touched it. The older teenager looked down at the younger boy, and frowned. He was about to do something bad… But then again, didn't he already do that? He kidnapped him, told him he loved him, and was about to have sex with him. Ikuto smirked. Maybe he didn't care. He took his hand, and supported the back of Tadase's head. Tadase looked at Ikuto, blushing.

"You're blushing…" Ikuto whispered in Tadase's ear, biting it soon after. Tadase blushed redder. His ear was a sensitive place. (A/N: Almost like every other freaking person on the planet!)

Ikuto moved his head, and kissed Tadase's face. His forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, lips... Ikuto crashed his lips onto Tadase's. Tadase was obviously surprised. He hadn't seen Ikuto be so forceful. Ikuto however, found it funny. He licked the bottom of his lip, slowly, seductively, hoping to show that he wanted entrance to Tadase's mouth. Tadase closed his eyes and hesitantly opened his mouth. Ikuto feeling the opening shoved his tongue without any hesitation. Once again, Tadase was surprised, but relaxed. Ikuto slid his tongue all inside the younger boy's mouth, making sure he got everything, showing, that that was his property. Tadase moaned. He never felt any sensation like this before. He wanted more; he wanted to feel it forever.

"Tadase…" Ikuto pulled away. Tadase frowned.  
"Hey- Ah!" Ikuto had moved his hands down to Tadase's dick, and was now moving his hand up and down it. Tadase shivered with a new sensation going through out his body.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night, that falls all around us_

Tadase moaned, syncing it with Ikuto's movements. It felt so good, but it felt so wrong. He wanted to continue, but Ikuto wouldn't let him. He made it so Tadase didn't want to do anything, but feel Ikuto's hand on his now hard dick.

"Ah, Ikuto…" Tadase moaned again.

"Just relax… The fun part will begin soon…" Ikuto whispered. He started to take off the younger boy's shirt with his teeth, pulling off the buttons, and spitting them into some unknown area of the room. When Tadase's shirt fell off of him, Ikuto stopped moving his hands on his dick. He slid down Tadase's torso, and kissed it, letting every sensation linger. Tadase moaned again. Ikuto smirked, and went to Tadase's hard nipples. He bit one of them, and teased it. Tadase moaned again and again, He couldn't get enough of Ikuto.

"Someone likes that…" Ikuto whispered, going over to the other nipple. Tadase blushed and nodded his head.

"How does this feel?" Ikuto took one of his hands, and caressed his other nipple, and continued to lick the one. Tadase moaned more.

_Why does he have to touch them at the same time?_

Tadase moaned again. The older boy's partner was staring to get hard, along with Tadase becoming hard all over.

_Nothing can stop us, not now I __love__ ya  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now I __love you__  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
__**  
**_

Ikuto realizing this, jumped off of Tadase, and stated to strip. Tadase watched, as Ikuto stripped, revealing a nice body, and a hard dick. He blushed, wondering what was in store.  
Ikuto finished undressing, and smirked at Tadase. He was still wearing half of his clothes. He bent down, and started to take off the younger boy's pants and underwear.

"H-hey Ikuto? W-why do I feel so weird?" Ikuto smirked, and hovered over Tadase.

"Don't ask questions…" Ikuto pecked him on the lips, and then went back to stripping him.

Tadase sat there in silence, waiting for Ikuto to finish. When he did, he quickly took Tadase's length into his mouth, and started to suck. Tadase moaned with so much pleasure. Ikuto was moving nice and fast, licking it while sucking. Tadase was starting to sweat, and beginning to cum. Ikuto sensed this, and moved faster, making sure he was going to be able to swallow all of Tadase's cum. However, something made Ikuto stop completely. He pulled away from Tadase and stood up. Tadase lied on the ground, scared, wondering what was coming.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our, __guardian angel__  
_

"We have to go… they're coming…" Ikuto mumbled, walking back over to Tadase.

"W-whose coming?" Tadase asked, sitting up. Ikuto bent down, and picked up Tadase. Tadase yelped, and blushed.

"Can you wait a couple of minutes before we continue?" Ikuto asked, smirking at Tadase. Tadase blushed and nodded. He rested in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto sighed, and exited the room quickly, making sure no one saw him leave.

_We rush ahead, the __crossroads__ are empty  
Our spirits rise they're not gonna get us_

Ikuto was running in a forest carefully. He didn't trip, and he didn't get hurt or anything. He kept running, looking down at Tadase, seeing that he was comfortable and alright each time.

"I-Ikuto… Stop here…" Tadase mumbled. Ikuto stopped, in a small clearing in the woods, where it was far enough away from the building, and was in the middle of nowhere. He let Tadase down, and stood not too far away from him.

"W-why are we running?" Tadase asked, his voice shaking, along with his body.

"They want to kill us… They want to separate us; because they figured out I loved you…" Ikuto said, moving closer to Tadase, closing the distance between them. Tadase shivered, and moaned when Ikuto started to grind their hips together. Ikuto also moaned, while licking Tadase's neck. The boy's members began to grow hard again, and started to cum. Tadase moaned and moaned, cuming unintentionally. When it came out, he didn't know what to do. He panicked.

"I-Ikuto! W-what is t-this!?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Ikuto chuckled and bent down.

"It's fine. It's natural." Ikuto took Tadase's dick into his mouth, and began to suck. Tadase shivered and hovered over Ikuto, putting his hands over his back. He moaned and Ikuto began to suck faster and faster.

_Not gonna get us...  
Not gonna get us...  
Not gonna get us...  
They're not gonna get us _

Tadase came again, and again, liking the pleasure he got from Ikuto sucking. But, Ikuto stopped. He stood back up, and Tadase looked at him.

"Here's the best part…" Ikuto whispered, spinning Tadase around, and pinning him to the tree. Tadase flinched in pain, when he hit the bark. Ikuto didn't notice though, and proceeded with the "fun part." He positioned himself at Tadase's entrance, and quickly thrusted himself into Tadase.

"AH! I-Ikuto! Ah!" Tadase moaned, cuming more, at Ikuto continued to thrust and handle his package. Ikuto moaned also, ready to cum. He thrust more and more, going faster, and then slower, then faster again. He storked Tadase's package too, matching it with his thrusts, and their moans. They boys were both aroused, and pleasred immensely.

_Nothing can stop us, not now I love ya  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
_

Ikuto came, and Tadase came to his final climax. They couldn't go any further. Ikuto pulled out, unpinning Tadase, and backing away from him. Tadase fell to the ground, panting and sweating, cum dripping down his legs and onto the ground. He closed his eyes, and tried to calm down. He never felt something like this. Something so passionate, yet, so fragile. If you were to tocuh it, it would shatter. It was something like, Love.

"I-Ikuto…" Tadase mumbled, hanging his head. Ikuto came over, and embraced Tadase. He lifted him onto his lap, and nuzzled into the nook of his neck. Tadase relaxed in his arms, and sighed.

"T-thank you…" Tadase coughed out. Ikuto smiled.

"For what?

"Everything… Thank you for everything…"

"You're welcome…" Ikuto paused.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us  
Don't understand us  
_

"I love you…"

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


End file.
